Encuentro a una bruja en medio del bosque
by Regaliz de Coco
Summary: Travis y Connor Stoll tienden a meterse en muchos líos... En este en concreto uno de los hijos de Hermes... Bueno, choca accidentalmente con una desconocida en mitad de la noche


Encuentro a una bruja en medio del bosque

_Toda la ambientación y personajes han sido creados y pertenecen a Rick Riordan, con situaciones y algún personaje inventado por mí._

Connor Stoll POV

Ocurrió en un día normal, una noche como otra cualquiera en la que corría solo por un bosque oscuro y lleno de monstruos, sin más guía que la brillante luna llena.

Un consejo, no gastéis bromas pesadas a hijas de Afrodita que casualmente están saliendo con hijos de Ares, menos aun si esa broma implica el robo de cierto objeto; básicamente porque luego te persiguen mestizos furiosos, armados hasta los dientes y lanzando conjuros de maquillaje permanente (y estar una semana sin poder quitarse el maquillaje NO es divertido, créeme).

El caso es que iba corriendo completamente desorientado, haciendo un ruido espantoso y sin dejar de mirar atrás ¿Y Travis? ¿Dónde estaba él cuando se le necesitaba?

Él es el hermano mayor, al que se le ocurren muchas de nuestras "brillantes" ideas y… Bueno al ser el mayor le puedo echar la culpa de ser la mala influencia ¿no? Vale, no… Bueno, eso da igual ahora.

No me intentaré hacer el valiente. Estaba cagado, por decirlo de manera delicada.

Por no decir que estuve a punto de romperme los dientes contra un árbol  
(quince árboles, en realidad).

Pensaba deprisa. ¿En qué parte del bosque me hallaba exactamente? ¿Habían dejado de seguirme? Sería mejor que no hiciera tanto ruido. Lo ideal sería subir a un árbol e inspeccionar la zona, aunque con mi sigilo seguro que me caía… O no, debía intentarlo al menos ¿Y Travis? ¿Dónde habría metido lo que le había quitado a Lacy? Se me estaban cayendo los pantalones ¿Y mi espada? Ah, en la cabaña. Genial. Muy lógico todo. Santo Hermes, era un kamikaze, no apreciaba en absoluto mi vida. La cabeza empezó a palpitarme con fuerza. Demasiadas cosas a la vez en al cabeza.

Casi me esperaba que mi cerebro empezara a decir "Error 404 Not Found" Normalmente esas cosas las iba comentando con Travis, así que la carga mental era mucho menor y…

¡PUM! Me acababa de llevar a alguien por delante.

Al instante sentí un dolor agudo en la mejilla y un mareo importante, a causa de una fuerte bofetada, con su posterior empujón y amenaza con daga.

Genial. La cosa mejoraba por momentos.

Intenté defenderme del golpe que seguía pero recibí un puñetazo en la mandíbula y casi me cortan un brazo.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Relaja colega!- pero que no había manera. Me defendí como pude, protegiéndome la cara con los antebrazos. Sentí que se alejó un poco, fuera quien fuera, y bajé baje con cautela los brazos.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi parte del bosque?- no me atreví a mirar hasta escuchar su autoritaria voz femenina. La chica que más fuerte me había pegado en toda mi vida (y sí, me he llevado unos cuantos golpes). Una pena porque la chica estaba bien. Era alta, delgada y se erguía orgullosa, como alguna clase de princesa. Su rostro era muy blanco, más aun a la luz de la luna y su cabello largo y oscuro estaba algo revuelto. Un cabello tan oscuro que bien se podría haber confundido con el cielo nocturno. Sus ojos probablemente eran de color claro, aunque debido a la poca luz no podía juzgarlo. Aunque sí noté un brillo extraño en ellos. Algo verdoso, me atrevería a decir. Vale, lo de los ojos brillantes daba algo de mal rollo, a la vez que resultaba hipnotizante y… Bueno, dejémoslo en que la chica estaba muy bien.

Sonreí de medio lado.

-Hasta donde yo se el bosque es de todos, preciosa- se acercó a mi y puso su brillante daga de bronce muy cerca de mi cuello.

-Vuelve a llamarme eso y te rajo el cuello- sonrió fingidamente, pero al instante se puso seria otra vez- contesta.

-Connor Stoll- contesté al instante. ¿Qué? Si una chica con cara de mala leche os apunta con un cuchillo en mitad de un bosque oscuro también cantaríais enseguida. Prefiero vivir.

-Así que un hijo de Hermes...- me miraba como si pudiera rebuscar en mi mente y sin dejar de apuntarme con su cuchillo había empezado a girar alrededor de mi- ¿De qué huyes, Connor?

-No huyo- seguí con la sonrisa bromista, si bien estaba nervioso. Si los otros me conseguían seguir la pista me tenían acorralado… Aunque me preocupaba más ella, la verdad. Casi prefería el maquillaje y/o el linchamiento. Ella parecía con ganas de descuartizarme o de torturarme lentamente. Me miraba con una expresión que claramente decía "Capullo, ahora te amordazaría y te dejaría ahí, atado a ese árbol, a merced de criaturas extrañas. SUFRE POR HABERME TIRADO AL SUELO" De acuerdo, a veces soy un poco exagerado… Pero en serio era una de esas miradas que te helaba la sangre.

-Tu huyes de algo ¿Alguna broma pesada? ¿Un novio ofendido quizá?- sonrió con sorna. ¿Tanto se me notaba el nerviosismo? Ahora que lo pensaba… Estaba sudando… Que bien, sucio y sudado.

Siendo sincero, por una parte me daba miedo… Pero por otro lado… "Mente fría, Connor. Aquí arriba, piensa aquí arriba, con el cerebro y tal" eso me dije a mi mismo. Y me obligué a concentrarme.

-Puede… Oye, esto… tengo algo de prisa así que… -Intenté moverme a un lado pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió apuntándome.

-No seas ingenuo ¿crees que te vas a ir de rositas? Odio que me tiren al suelo… -Por un momento me pareció que sus ojos ardían literalmente de furia. Movió un poco la mano y me acerqué. Sin quererlo, pero lo hice, como si me hubieran empujado.

-¿Reaccionas así siempre que te tumban?- No pude evitar reír, pero enseguida se me heló la sangre. Hasta me dio la sensación de que bajaba la temperatura.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. ¿Cuántos te persiguen?

-Unos cuantos…

-¿Y por qué? Bueno, en realidad no me interesa… O sí, depende de tu respuesta.

-Me ha salido mal una broma. Parece que no todos tienen sentido del humor…

-Oh, que pena- fingió un puchero.

-Bueno, ¿y tu quién eres? ¿Por qué dices que esta es "tu parte del bosque"?- se puso más rígida aun y me dedicó una mirada fría a más no poder.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Pues yo creo que sí- probé a acercarme un paso y ella no reaccionó de ningún modo. Alcé un poco las manos, en señal de paz y me acerqué otro paso más-. Tu si sabes quién soy y eres al que va armada. Juegas con ventaja.

Arqueó una delgada ceja oscura.

-Daphne Blake- intenté no reírme, aunque mi sonrisa se hizo mucho más ancha. Apellidarse Blake y llamar a tu hija Daphne debe ser un poco por fastidiar la vida ¿no?

-¿Cómo la de Schooby-Doo?- la miré a los ojos, aun aguantando la risa. Claro, no le hizo la menor gracia. Se acercó un paso, digna a más no poder y me puso el cuchillo sobre el pecho.

-¿Crees que no me han hecho ya ese chiste?-me dedicó una sonrisa falsa y llena de veneno mientras bajaba lentamente el arma.

-¿Cabaña?- pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

-Digamos que soy bruja…

-¿Hécate?- pregunté sorprendido y ella sonrió.

-Premio ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión?- el sarcasmo era evidente, pero no le iba a seguir el juego. Me encogí de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado.

-No mucho, la verdad. ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto por ahí?

-Entreno sola, aquí. A veces la magia no sale tan bien como se espera. Además, a diferencia de otros, yo soy sigilosa- de un momento apareció detrás de mí y no pude evitar dar un salto. Daphne rió un poco, satisfecha-. Aunque me llevo bien con mis hermanos y hermanas…

-¿Por qué aquí y por qué sola?

-¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?- me encogí de hombros de nuevo y dibujé en mis labios "la sonrisa Stoll", que algunos consideraban bromista, otros sexy y muchos diabólica.

-Curiosidad, no todos los días conoce uno a gente de esta manera.

-A veces la soledad es más práctica. Además, la gente no suele juntarse conmigo…

-Pues conozco a más de uno- ("empezando por mí", aunque preferí tragarme esa parte)- que te haría compañía de muy buen gusto…

-¿Ah sí? Pues que bien. Yo prefiero mi claro del bosque. Ahora, si no te importa, me largo…

-Siento haberme chocado contigo –me miró fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, como buscando dónde estaba la trampa.

-Es mentira. No lo sientes en absoluto…

-Puede que sea cierto.

-Te he hecho perder tiempo.

-Mucho y muy valioso –metí las manos en los bolsillos y me encogí ligeramente de hombros mientras sonreía modestamente-. Pero te he conocido.

-Tienes pinta de Don Juan…

-Quizá lo sea… O quizá no. Eso dejo que lo compruebes por ti misma- Y ahí hubiera quedado bien un guiño, pero la sonrisa Stoll quedaba mejor aun.

Daphne dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse se giró de nuevo y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo.

-¡Connor, corre!

Travis. ¡Travis! A buena hora. Venía corriendo, claro que él había sido más listo, ya había intentado lo del árbol o al menos pensé eso al verle el pelo lleno de hojitas… O las Dríadas le habían dado, también era muy posible. Se lo merecía. ¿Dónde andaba cuando le necesitaba y se me caían los pantalones mientras corría por el bosque asustado y desesperado con los hijos de Ares clamando sangre detrás, para luego chocarme con una chica muy pero que muy guaba, pero muy pero que muy arisca? ¿DÓNDE? Miré al cielo, como si buscara la respuesta. Como si mi padre me fuera a contestar. JÁ.

Pero no, Travis llegaba ahora, cuando cabía la posibilidad de que Daphne dejara de matarme con la mirada… Oportuno a más no poder.

Le asesiné con la mirada… Hata que escuché a Clarisse gritando a lo lejos.

-¡STOLL, DE ESTA NO OS LIBRÁIS! ¡NADIE OFENDE A MI HERMANOS PORQUE SÍ!

Claro, salí por pies tras Travis… Aunque ni yo me di cuenta de que estaba tirando de Daphne.

-¡Vamos!- dije.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, Stoll?!

-¿Cuál?-preguntamos a la vez que nos girábamos.

-El primero.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Travis, ya que era el mayor, a la vez que lo hacía yo, porque me había conocido primero.

-¡CONNOR!

-Dos palabras: muchedumbre furiosa- contestó Travis, intentando sonreír.

-O tres: Hijos de Ares enfurecidos- añadí yo.

-Eso son cuatro-protestó Daphne mientras liberaba su muñeca de mi mano y empezaba a correr a nuestro lado, supongo que por instinto.

-No contamos las preposiciones como palabras-contestamos a la vez.

-Pero es una palabra...

-¿Qué más da?- pregunté mientras aceleraba. A lo lejos se veía el Puño de Zeus.

-¿Y tus modales hermanito? ¿Quién es tu "amiga"?- preguntó Travis mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarme con la "sonrisa Stoll de robo" que bien servía para gastar broma y robar, o para conquistar, según… Correspondí con la sonrisa Stoll de robo.

-Ella es un…

-Daphne Blake- contestó haciéndose notar. Travis giró la cabeza un poco.

-Yo me pido Freddie. Connor, te toca Shaggy- Daphne lo mató con la mirada, supongo, porque Travis ya no sonreía tanto. Entonces Daphne me sorprendió, empezando a cantar.

-Schooby dobby doo where are you? We have some work to do now- rió un poco- como vuelva a escuchar lo de Schooby- Doo rodarán cabezas…- Vale, esa actitud ya me pegaba más.

Corría a la altura de mi hermano, Daphne unos pasos por detrás, al lado contrario.

Entendí su mirada al instante "menudo fichaje". Entorné los ojos "no te haces una idea". Travis rió con mi último comentario.

-Subirse a los árboles no funciona. Las dríadas te tiran y haces más ruido aun…-comentó.

-Entonces habrá que buscar un hueco.

-¿Qué tal detrás del Puño de Zeus?

-Me parece bien, hermano.

-Al puño de Zeus-dijimos a la vez.

-Os olvidáis de algo, al subir se os verá-agregó Daphne, tirando por tierra nuestros planes.

Travis, Daphne y yo nos giramos a la vez, lo justo para ver una luz como de farolas a unos quinientos metros. Clarisse y los suyos. Miedo. Aceleré, al tiempo que lo hacía Travis.

-¿Alguna otra idea?-preguntó él.

-¿El río?-sugirió Daphne, para mi sorpresa.

-Haríamos ruido al entrar- dije, descartando la idea.

-¡Ahí están!-gritó uno de los hijos de Ares.

Daphne nos adelantó y cual ninja (que por cierto, iba toda vestida de negro, aunque juraría que antes no era así) dio una voltereta, colocándose tras unas rocas, en la orilla del río. Travis y yo la seguimos sin más y nos estrechamos, ocultándonos tras la roca.

-¿Dónde estáis malditos? ¡DAD LA CARA COBARDES!- chilló Clarisse.

-Mierda…-suspiró Travis, cansado, mientras respiramos aceleradamente.

-Callad-susurró Daphne, que estaba entre ambos. Me cogió la mano y a Travis también y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba algo inaudible en griego antiguo.

De un momento a otro me sentí diferente y cuando miré a mi derecha para interrogar a mi hermano con la mirada… No lo ví.

-¿T-Travis?

-Estoy justo aquí.

-Callad- Daphne me apretó la mano, muy fuerte-. Aunque seamos invisibles se nos oye- murmuró apenas, casi no se la entendía.

En unos angustiantes minutos los mestizos que venían tras nosotros registraron toda la zona, pero finalmente uno de ellos dio la brillante idea de seguir adelante.

Cuando estuvimos seguros de que se habían ido, Daphne nos soltó y con un suspiro cansado se recostó entre la hierba y la roca, agotada.

-¿Cómo ha…?

-Hija de Hécate-adelanté. Daphne temblaba un poco. Sin duda hacer invisibles a tres personas había sido demasiado esfuerzo para ella.

-No se os ocurra tratarme como a alguna especie de cómplice, no quiero líos. Solo he sido solidaria porque os he visto en aprietos- dijo ella, cortante. Agarré su antebrazo, dispuesto a ayudarla a tumbarse o a incorporarse, cuando dio un manotazo y se intentó levantar… Pero mareada como debía estar se dejó caer al suelo. La sujeté de nuevo.

-Quizá deberías descansar-propuso Travis, leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Me debéis un favor, Stoll- De nuevo intentó levantarse, esta vez con éxito, aunque temblorosa.

-Deja que te lleve a la cabaña, al menos- ofrecí, mientras me levantaba de un salto. Travis me miró con la ceja arqueada.

-¿Me lo cobrarás como favor?

-Así estaremos en paz- Ella pareció pensárselo.

-De acuerdo, pero tu hermano me seguirá debiendo uno-el alzó los brazos, en gesto de paz.

-Tienes abierta la cabaña de Hermes, para cuando quieras cobrarte ese favor- ella asintió seriamente.

-De acuerdo- Travis asintió con una sonrisa-. Os dejo solos- Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera decir nada, Travis desapareció entre los árboles.

-Apóyate en mi-le propuse a Daphne. Asintió débilmente y colocó cu mano sobre mi hombro. Yo le rodeé la cintura, peor antes de ponernos a caminar ella se removió.

-Quita la mano de ahí- me advirtió.

-Y yo que intentaba ayudarte. Así no te cansarás tanto.

-Si nos ponemos en ese plan deberías llevarme en brazos para yo no tener que caminar-dijo burlonamente. Sonrisa Stoll de nuevo y la llevé en volandas.

-Como quieras.

-Era broma…

-A veces son las pillo-mentí. Pero ya puestos, no era mal plan. Ella sonrió débilmente y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Si no estuviera tan cansada ya te hubieras llevado un puñetazo…

-Sabes que no lo hubieras hecho, preciosa- sonrisa Stoll una vez más. ¿Qué? Me gusta chinchar a la gente, más si no se pueden defender. Daphne me pegó un puñetazo en el pecho, no muy fuerte pero aun así...

-No me llames así.

-De acuerdo- tosí un poco y ella bostezó. No pesaba mucho, pero estaba cansado por la carrera. Aun así me hice el valiente y seguí con ella en brazos, que callada, sin decir nada y de manera casi inconsciente había apoyado la cabeza en mi pecho.

Sus ojos… Eran del color de la miel, de un tono realmente extraño, si bien esa especie de brillo del principio ya no se veía.

-Lo siento- carraspeó y apartó la cabeza.

-No importa- en el fondo me gustaba ese contacto. Mucho. Pero ella estaba fría, quizá demasiado- ¿Tienes frío?

-Solo un poco, se pasará con la ambrosia- intentó sonreír y la dejé en el suelo cuando llegamos a las cabañas-. Gracias, Connor- se puso de pie.

-No tienes por qué darlas-sonreí amablemente. Aun estábamos cerca. Una parte de mí pensaba "Bésala, tío. ¿Por qué no? ¿Que tendría de malo? Lío más, lío menos. Es guapa y valiente. Y misteriosa. Hay pocas así de completas" y por otra parte pensaba "y también es bastante hostil. ¿Y si te pega? Lo hará. Si aprecias tu vida, no lo hagas" Santo Hermes, que dolor de cabeza.

A lo lejos escuché los pasos pesados de los hijos de Ares y mi cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina.

Total, locura más locura menos. Cuando ella se acercó supongo que para dar las buenas noches y darme un beso en la mejilla o similar…

Bueno, digamos que desvié la ruta de lo que sería un mero beso fraternal acabó… Bueno, acabó.

Si no me mataba ella me mataban los demás, casi prefería ese "último deseo" y una muerte segura con tortura, a solo una muerte con tortura.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron (y qué manera de resistirse, si poco más y me acorrala contra la pared… Bueno, quizá exagero un poco. Pero solo un poco) se quedó mirándome con los ojos como platos.

Justo cuando iba a decir algo y alzar la mano (bofetada, iba a darme una bofetada, estoy seguro), le dediqué mi última y mejor sonrisa Stoll de robo.

-Buenas noches, Daphne Blake.

Me fui a la cabaña de Hermes. Con un poco de suerte mis hermanos me tenían en suficiente estima como para no delatarnos ni a mí ni a Travis.


End file.
